My Angel of Clarity
by khrVariaLover
Summary: [Slightly AU] [Yaoi] Don't like boy x boy, don't read. Zoro and Sanji don't always get along. They always fight every time they see each other. However, people said opposite attracts one another as behind-the-scenes, Zoro and Sanji have quite the sex life. [Zoro POV]


**This fic is a birthday present and a request for a friend of mine. Happy birthday, Senpai! Warning tho, this has no solid plotline to it, kinda, since I have absolutely no idea what I was going and shit with this. So, random birthday drabble. (oxo) Errr... So enjoy this random angst fic, I guess.**

**::Disclaimer:: I don't own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

You are my weakness, but I will never said it out loud. Your weird ass way of affection towards me is surely the death of me. Holding me in such high importance over your own. It's suffocating, but I don't give a damn. I get to dominate you in sex, listening to you moan and calling my name softly. I can feel you shiver under me with every touch. With every best sex of my life, I lose every bit of common sense I have as I ravage you over and over again.

Wherever we go on the Merry and later on with the Thousand Sunny, we would face death and watch each other backs. Seeing you alive is worth the injuries sustain on me after every battle. You are worth fighting for and I don't understand any reason why. We're not exactly young anymore, but we're not too old. We are far from being helpless even after being being beaten so bad to the point we can't move anymore without our force of will. All I know I want to hold you tight in my arms because we both can see what is at the end of the road for us.

"_It's not like I have any hope for you! You're constantly getting lost, no matter where we are, Moss Head!"_

"_Don't go crying when I come back alive."_

"_Like hell I would!"_

"_Whatever, Cook."_

I want to reach out to you, but my body doesn't even let me at every single attempt. Your presence smother the air out of my lungs and it bugs the shit out of me. Yet, I can feel you trying to reach out to me, pulling me towards you and push me away at the same time. What a fucking hypocrite you are, doing something so fucking confusing I can't even put my finger on it. Do you even want me? Keep me? Hold me down so you don't lose sight of me? Or are you just trying to protect yourself in your old annoying habits from getting yourself hurt emotionally?

I want to drown all my senses for you because you have become a irreplaceable part of my life I wish it didn't happen. I can always hear you calling my name every time I leave you behind. Damn Cook. Stop worrying about me. There's no way I'll go down that easily. Just keep that damn mouth of yours shut. We know the path we willing chose to walk in. I know you would follow me to the ends of the world as I would find myself falling back just to see your face and hear your voice once more. There's never been day where I want to live in a world without. I don't know when you became an important part in my life. Shit. What the hell am I saying? I'm starting to not make sense anymore.

"_I can't even concentrate with you here!"_

"_I would say the same to you, stupid Moss Head!"_

"_Damn, you're so loud!"_

"_And you're so damn lazy!"_

Since the day you became part of the Strawhat Pirates, we've always been together. I don't why when we never get along well. You're so close to me, yet so far. I can't stand being near you, yet I enjoy having sex with you every night. Every single day, I always think of you when you're not next to me. I want to ask you about it, but I thought against it. It broils my blood for even thinking about it. We haven't change much over the last few years, even during the two whole years we've been apart.

I was afraid for the first time we won't be reunited again during those two years we were apart. I kept thinking to myself I should find you and abandoned my training. However, I knew deep down in my heart, it won't do any good. Not being able to see you all that time felt like, I don't know... I can't even describe it. Sometimes I did wonder if you also thought the same during that time as well. By the time we saw each other again, I found myself punching you in the face with all my mixed emotions fused in it.

"_OW! What the hell, damn Moss Head! After two whole years and that's the first thing you greet me with?!" I heard you yell at me as I shrugged._

"_Sorry, I couldn't control myself. Seeing your face again kind of reminded me of that day." I turned my back at you, trying to calm my emotions again._

"_What fuck with that stupid reasoning?! You haven't change!"_

"_Right back at you, you damn cook."_

What precious time we have together to spend as we always spend it rushing into might-be death battle with the rest of the crew. So many things I want to say to you, but I could never seem to bring myself to form those words whenever I'm with you. We always end up bricking when I try, driving out any and all thoughts I wanted to tell you. Words unsaid, words unheard. Why can't I tell you how you how I real feel. Words that slips out my mouth always comes out wrong. We can't even take back whatever fuck we said.

No matter what stupid I do or say to you, I have felt guilt and regrets. You might have known that somewhere in your heart. That's probably why I'm allowed to dominate you in sex we have every night to make up for it. We always on each other throats in front of the whole crew whereas we're intimate when alone with the sex and ferocious kisses. Knowing everyone, half of the crew might have already known our intimate relationship, patiently waiting for us to announce it on our own time and terms. The golden silence heard loud and clear. The knowing looks. Whatever fuck that means. Hearing your annoying voice is enough for me to move forward. It feels like listening to the ocean breeze and waves softly crashing onto the boat every time you speak.

"_I can't even stand doing anything with you! Your stupid moss hair pisses me off!"_

"_I would say the same to you, you damn cook! Flirting with every women you see pisses me off!"_

"_Shut up a bit! They going to hear us!" I would hiss in that Cook's ears._

"_How expect me to control myself when you're being so fucking aggressive with me." He would hiss back angrily._

"_Heh. Because I like it when you call out my name and moan like no tomorrow." I would smirk._

"_Dammit, you're such a hypocrite." He would scold at me before I aggressively make love with him._

Why the hell do you always complain our relationship is nothing but a calamity if it's going give that face I never want to see? Do you regret we ever met all those years ago? Why do you always chasing after me relentlessly, fighting for us if you think all that? Do you really think it's over between us? A final goodbye? What a load of crap. I don't understand you sometimes. I can never understand what you're thinking, stupid cook. Just... what the hell, man?!

Thinking of you with every passing second drives me insane, I just want to drive my swords into something. My heart aches every time I do. This is what they call love, huh? Guess I was too late in realizing it because you're gone from my sight forever and I'm about to as well. This is just great, huh? Must be some kind of messed up karma we found ourselves in, huh? I feel so cold. Light is fading from my vision. You will be there when I regain my vision right in this endless pool of blood?

_Were you proud of me til the very end, Sanji? -Zoro_

…_.. Yeah you dumbass. I have shitload of reasons of why. -Sanji_

~You are my angel of clarity~

* * *

_**A/N: I had an idea for this fic, but no good plot ideas unfortunately. I look around for some plot bunnies, but to no avail. I ended at YouTube for some ideas and thus birth of this randomness of a story.**_


End file.
